Yuuri Wakasa
---- was a student at Megurigaoka Private High School. As the big-sister figure, Yuuri is the president of the School Life Club, where she is more commonly referred to as "Rii (-san)". She is one of the main characters of the Gakkou Gurashi! series. Appearance Yuuri is a teenage girl with long and straight brown hair, freely falling down to her hips. In addition, she wears a piece of her hair into a bun at the side of her head, tied with a small silver-grayish hairclip. She sometimes wears her hair as a ponytail, at either the back or side of her head. Yuuri has olive green eyes, sometimes depicted as having an amber tint in it. She has a "beauty mark" located under her left eye, and a fair and light complexion that is prone to blushing. According to the other girls in the club, she is the tallest among the main characters. Yuuri is usually seen with her school uniform, which consists of a white short-sleeved shirt with a green necktie and a red ribbon hanging from the it. Though not part of the uniform, she almost always wears a white cardigan over the uniform. She wears a green-colored skirt with four yellow buttons around her waist and hip, long black socks that cover most of her legs and end at her thighs, and white shoes that are green at the tips. Personality Yuuri is usually calm and mature, gives off a relaxed air, and is formal in her actions. She also is quite serious at times, but she always cares for her comrades as she looks after Yuki in the school, being fully understanding and accepting of her delusions. She manages food, electricity, lessons, and other resources and activities, showing that she is responsible. As the big-sister figure, Yuuri seems intelligent and knowledgeable, and occasionally helps Yuki with her studies. She tends to keep a strong front for the other members. However, in reality, she is mentally fragile and can be seen breaking down when in a seemingly hopeless situation. This is shown when a helicopter exploded at the school,Chapter 27, page 6 and when Kurumi became infected and Yuuri was unable to end her.Episode 11 Due to the increasing stress about forgetting about her younger sister, Ruu, Yuuri creates a delusion that she had survived at her elementary school named Namekawa Grade School,Chapter 48, page 29 quite similar to Yuki's case with Megumi. The others from Saint Isidore University and the School Living Club, including Yuki, were simply playing along to keep Yuuri happy and sane as they did for Yuki in the past. She begins to panic and sometimes screams when she is unable to handle a stressful or traumatizing situation. Though she can sometimes be in a bad mood when in this state, she quickly warms up due to her friends' support. Yuki usually comforts her. Yuuri always thinks ahead, is friendly and willing to help anyone in need, and has a very strong heart. She can, however, be "scary", often radiating an intimidating aura when angry. Despite this, she is not truly serious about it and does it because she wants the others to listen and behave, wanting them to learn from their mistakes. She deeply cares for her friends, and cares for everyone when she does something. This is shown when she snaps at Miki and almost starts a fight due to Miki's lack of understanding toward Yuki's delusions.Chapter 14, page 20 Yuuri is polite and speaks gently. She never raises her voice unless it is necessary, and she has very rarely been shown seen being upset during the series. History Prior to the outbreak, Yuuri was a member of the Gardening Club. She also had a little sister named Ruu Wakasa who went to Namekawa Grade School. One day, Yuuri and Ruu went on a walk, both seemed to enjoy each other's company as Yuuri was seen smiling.Chapter 48, page 18 However, Ruu's hat flew away with the wind, and she started to chase after it. Yuuri followed her, only coming to Namekawa Grade School, where she heard Ruu calling for her. She entered the school and started searching for her younger sister, and then, Yuuri nervously opened a door.Chapter 48, page 22 When the outbreak occurred, Yuuri was all alone on the rooftop and was seen watering the plants. Yuki and Megumi then visited her since Yuki was hungry. Yuuri said that Yuki could eat some tomatoes in exchange for helping her, to which she agreed to. A short while after, they heard screams and violent actions from the students at the plan, and they later heard someone knocking on the door to the rooftop. It was Kurumi with her injured senior. Yuuri helped Megumi set various things on the door so the zombies couldn't break in. Then, Yuuri watched in horror as Kurumi had to kill her beloved senior with a nearby shovel, who had turned into a zombie. Story Manga Chapter 1 Yuki and Kurumi headed to the school roof and found Yuuri (preferably "Rii-san"). Yuki runs up to her to give her a hug. Kurumi reports to her that Yuki had almost left the school to go home. Rii-san turns to Yuki, flicks her head for doing so, and tells Yuki to recite the School Life Club's first article. Yuki begins reciting it, but loses her train of thought halfway. Kurumi interrupts by saying that they're basically freelancing the school. Rii-san ends their chit-chat by telling them to finish the work for the garden club. While doing so, Yuki starts a water fight with Kurumi. Resulting in Kurumi being victorious, Rii-san dries off Yuki and she takes her leave. Kurumi wondered if she would be alright by herself. Rii-san reassures that she'll be alright, since Megu-nee was with her anyways. Chapter 2 As Yuki and Kurumi enter the School Life Club room, Megu-nee and Rii-san greets them for breakfast, curry. During breakfast, Yuki tells Kurumi that she might gain some weight. Kurumi denies this because she was in the sports and track club. Then starts explaining how everything they do is like "chores." Rii-san, interrupting Megu-nee, requests for the second School Life Club article. Yuki recites it and realises that they mustn't call their "club activities," "chores." Afterwards, Yuki heads out for her classes and Yuuri shoves Kurumi, telling her that was a close call. A bit after, Kurumi reports to Rii-san that she'll be doing her morning patrol and leaves. Sometime later, Rii-san spots Kurumi wiping down her bloody shovel and tells her that the morning patrol should be enough. Kurumi ignores and tells her that she had the upperhand. Rii-san argues by telling her that it's too dangerous to attack solo. Kurumi looks out at the field and wonders if someone was running the track. Sometime later, Yuki returns and finds that their having okonomiyaki for dinner. Rii-san asks Yuki where Megu-nee was and Yuki told her that she had to make up her classes, especially her math class. From this, Rii-san suggested that Yuki should study her math with her (Rii-san), along with Kurumi. The two decline. Rii-san then reminds them that they are in the same graduating class, meaning that they should keep up with their schooling. Yuki agrees and wants Kurumi to join in, but she claims that she doesn't really care much of it anymore. Chapter 3 Rii-san was inventorying their assets then told Kurumi that they're running out of electricity. Kurumi looks up and tells her that it was rainy recently. Yuki rushes into the room and announces that they shall run a test of courage event. After Yuki explains, Rii-san agrees and Yuki runs off. Kurumi wonders if she'll be alright but Rii-san explains that she will be alright since they will be attending anyways. Nighttime falls and the three girls are venturing through the hallways. Yuki is chanting and Kurumi tells her that she should be more fragmented. Yuki argues that there is no point to be so since no one is inside the building. From this, Rii-san agrees but wonders, what if there was anyways. Then she places the radio on a step of a stairwell and turns it on as an ambient noise. Afterwards, Rii-san tells the others to walk down the hallways with the radio on and so they do. Reaching the other set of stairs, Megu-nee greets them and begins to explain the rules. This was but Rii-san interrupts her and off they went without her (Megu-nee). At the school store, Rii-san grabs some school uniforms and shampoo. At the library, Rii-san wanted to grab some math textbooks to help with Yuki's studies. From this, Yuki runs off to find some manga instead. Sometime later, Kurumi and Rii-san finds Yuki hiding in a dead end. Chapter 4 Rii-san was praying to a mock grave; looking up, she notices that it began to rain, again. Kurumi and Yuki opens the roof door and the three began collecting their laundry. Yuki, as childish as she can be, equips Rii-san's bra and calls out to Kurumi. Quickly, Rii-san takes them back and they finish. Inside for lunch, Yuki wanted to go camping. Due to shortages of electricity, the Rii-san agrees. At night, in a classroom, in a tent, Yuki says that the atmosphere changed quite a bit. Suddenly, Rii-san says that a horror story is a must. Unfortunately, Kurumi didn't want to hear one anyway and hits her to stop. Soon, Yuki realizes something scarier than a horror story, their graduation. The conversation moves over to Megu-nee, herself, and they discuss about a few things about her. That was until Yuki heard Megu-nee entering. Quickly, they get underneath their covers and she passes by. Getting up, they laugh and keep discussing. Chapter 5 Rii-san barges in on Yuki and Kurumi and requests them the recite the School Life Club's third article. They recite it then head off to the restrooms. Later, when Kurumi was exhausted, Rii-san appears behind the School Life Club door and spots her. Shocked, she closes the door. A bit later, Rii-san made an announcement that school was closed and anyone inside must go home. Surprisingly, this works and Rii-san begins to spray the remaining zombies off with a fire extinguisher. Inside the restroom, Rii-san and Kurumi restrained Yuki from opening the restroom door to help Megu-nee. Relationships Yuki Takeya Yuuri and Yuki are good friends. She deeply cares for Yuki, and is very protective of her as a friend, even becoming upset at Miki when she didn't understand her delusions.Chapter 14, page 20 Yuuri is fully understanding of her delusions and will almost let her do anything in the school, like going to classes and freely roam around the school. But when going to other (possibly dangerous) places, she becomes very worried and says that she must have someone with her. When she once acted cold towards Yuki, she immediately felt guilty, and apologized later on,Chapter 28, pages 11-12 as she didn't want to make Yuki feel sad or guilty. Yuki also care about Yuuri, and even though Yuki generally childish, she understands Yuuri's struggles and is seen comforting her when she is feeling down, making Yuuri feel better and letting her take it easy and rest.Chapter 28, pages 15-16Chapter 34, page 17-18 Yuuri is usually friendly with her, but she can sometimes be strict when it comes to her studies, not in a very serious way though; as she only wants to help her. Yuki was also the only one who Yuuri could talk about Ruu, since Yuuri treated Yuki much like her younger sister. Yuuri has also stated that due to Yuki efforts, she has saved them various times as she was always cheerful and positive. They share a friendly and close bond, as Yuuri sees Yuki as one of her closest friends. Kurumi Ebisuzawa Kurumi and Yuuri are also good friends. They support and help each other when they find zombies, or when the zombies attack them. Yuuri also cares for Kurumi's well-being deeply as she doesn't want her to push herself too much while fighting the zombies, but she also worries about the small things, as Yuuri doesn't want Kurumi to drive without having on the seat belt.Chapter 35, page 8 They enjoy each other's company, as they can freely talk about various topics with each other, usually in the car as they sit on the front seats. They respect and care for each other and Yuuri and Kurumi can talk with each other seriously, and that's why Kurumi asked Yuuri to end her if she became infected. And when Kurumi became infected, Yuuri became very stressed and slightly depressed, since Kurumi is a very important friends of her. When Kurumi recovered, Yuuri became very joyful and their relationship became even greater, though they aren't seen interacting with each other like before when they arrived at Isidore University. Yuuri trusts Kurumi very much, and can entrust her with almost any mission, as Yuuri knew Yuki would be safe, no matter what, if Kurumi was with her. Overall, they are on good terms and share a close bond. Kurumi is also the only one who Yuuri calls without any honorifics, showing that Yuuri feels very comfortable with Kurumi and sees her as a close and precious friend. Miki Naoki At first, Yuuri quite disliked Miki because she couldn't understand Yuki's delusions, and Yuuri almost started a fight because of this. However, after Miki's acceptance towards Yuki's delusions, they both came to understand each other and Miki sees Yuuri like a big-sister figure. They are seen to support each other, as Miki comforts Yuuri when she feels down; when Yuuri was sad as she said it would be better if Megumi hadn't hidden everything (the manual) from them, but Miki reassured her that she was waiting for them all the time and didn't forget about them,Chapter 21, pages 12-13 and when she imagined Ruu wouldn't be by her side anymore, Miki told her that everyone else was also worried.Chapter 41, pages 18-19 They both care and respect each other now and are on good terms. Yuuri cares for Miki a lot, as she became very panicked and denying when she announced that she would go down to the basement alone to get the medicine, since she was scared that Miki would get bitten like Kurumi.Chapter 19, page 14 Yuuri also sometimes leaves Ruu in Miki's care after coming to Isidore University when she has to do something else; and Miki is the only one Yuuri has done so too, showing that she trusts Miki very much. Megumi Sakura Yuuri and Megumi were on good terms, and Yuuri saw Megumi as a very good and kind teacher, though sometimes, she thought that Megumi gave too much homework. Megumi also cared for and trusted Yuuri, as she gave her the title of the president of the club. Yuuri also stated that she and Megumi were very alike and thought the same way, as both wanted to name the club the School Life Club.Episode 8 Both could also talk and discuss with each other seriously; make plans and so on as it was their idea to form the club. After Megumi's infection, Yuuri stated that she missed her very much, as she said that it wasn't easy when she left them alone. But since Yuki had delusions about her, Yuuri always saw Megumi as a "protector" for Yuki, stating that Yuki would be fine as long as Megumi was "with" her. Yuuri also became very sad when she found out that Megumi had hid the Emergency Manual, but when Miki reassured her that Megumi always waited for them and never forgot about them either, Yuuri cried upon hearing this.Chapter 21, pages 12-13 When leaving the school in the anime, Yuuri saw a vision of Megumi smiling at her, probably since it was a reminder that Megumi was always there for, and being proud of them.Episode 12 Ruu Wakasa Ruu is Yuuri's younger sister. Yuuri greatly loves and cares for her younger sister very much and tries to protect her from all the danger and doesn't want Ruu to do bad things, even though Yuuri said that she was a bad big-sister, since she forgot all about Ruu. However, Yuuri was also the one who rescued her, and since, Yuuri has looked out for Ruu, and she is also very worried about her. Yuuri is also seen comforting Ruu due to her trauma suffered within the school. They share a close bond and care for each other as sisters. Yuuri cares for Ruu more than herself, and wants to prevent her from any danger no matter what, since she failed to "protect" her the last time. Due to her memories of Ruu came up again on their trip the Isidore University, Yuuri created a delusion, (much like Yuki's case with Megumi), that Ruu survived the elementary, though, in reality, Ruu was Yuki's Guuma-chan all along. She did because she couldn't bear the thought that she actually failed to protect her and almost forgot about her. When Ayaka put her foot on "Ruu's" head, Yuuri was seen being enraged and claimed that she would never forgive her.Chapter 48, page 27 Abilities Yuuri is very resilient. As the big-sister or motherly figure for the School Living Club, she exhibits a strong personality. However in reality, she is mentally unstable and can easily break down similar to Yuki. In spite of her condition, she still maintained her strong facade for the entirety of her time in Megurigaoka High School. Yuuri is also an excellent cook, and has the responsibility of cooking meals for the club each day. Yuki likes any food she makes, and it's stated that she has cooked for a long time. Appellation Main Characters = |-| Supporting Characters = Quotes Gallery Trivia * She is left-handed. * is a combination of 悠 yuu meaning "distant", "long time" or "permanence", and 里 ri meaning "hometown" or ri which is a measurement of distance. ** Her last name, , is a combination of 若 waka meaning "young" and 狭 sa meaning "cramped", "narrow" or "contract". ** In addition, was also the name of an old province in Japan. * Yuuri theorizes that zombies retained some of their memories and will return to places that are important to them.Chapter 17, page 19 Navigation References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Alive